Las tentaciones de media noche
by marylu Rguez
Summary: Ichigo se levanto sobresaltado, otra vez había vuelto a soñar con aquello...- ¿no seria una locura lo que iba a hacer?...- ahí estaba el objeto de su deseo...- observo aquellas delicadas curvas de arriba a abajo, intento tocarla, pero de nuevo vino a su mente la duda...- ¡Ichigo Kurosaki! ¿que se supone que haces?, Pregunto Rukia con aire de enfado...


**Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creacion de Tite kubo-sempai, si fuese mio ya habria ichiruki, y no habrian salido de escena grimmjow y ulquiorra :3**

* * *

**TENTACIONES DE MEDIA NOCHE**

Esta historia se sitúa al regreso de rukia, cuando se queda a dormir en la habitación de las gemelas.

* * *

Ichigo se levanto sobresaltado, otra vez había soñado con _aquello, _esa misma fantasía que tenía ya hace tiempo. Se tallo los ojos y retiro su saco de dormir, lo doblo cuidadosamente, intentando no despertar a aquel leoncito amarillo, que dormía a pierna suelta.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y apenas si había pisado la duela del corredor cuando imprudentemente, tiro un jarrón que descansaba sobre una mesa. Rápidamente se acostó en el suelo, logrando que la pieza de cerámica no se estrellara contra el piso, se sintió aliviado, seguramente el ruido habría despertado a toda la familia y adiós a sus sueños.

Ya un poco recuperado del susto anterior, camino de puntitas por el viejo corredor que crujía a cada paso como si quisiera descubrir al muchacho, al fin y no sin batalla, llego a la puerta, esa puerta que tantas veces quiso abrir desde que había llegado a descansar a esa casa, no había otra cosa que hubiera deseado mas.

No había duda de ello, estaba listo, pero en extremo nervioso, las manos le sudaban copiosamente, la boca seca y los ojos ansiosos por _verla. _Sedetuvo un segundo, ¿no sería una locura lo que iba a hacer? Tarde o temprano lo descubrirían todo y estarían sumamente enojados con él. Pero nada importaba ya, sacudía varias veces la cabeza para quitarse los remordimientos y abrió la puerta con toda delicadeza.

HAY ESTABA EL OBJEO DE SU DESEO. Observo aquellas delicadas curvas de arriba abajo, estaba tan cercas y tan lejos a la vez, intento tocarla, pero de nuevo vino a su mente la duda, esa duda que no lo dejaba vivir; eso era, _quería vivir, _y nada le impediría hacer lo que había deseado tanto tiempo. Primero puso un dedo y lentamente recorrió el contorno, la recorrió de arriba abajo, con la mirada primero y después con sus manos.

Le pareció escuchar ruidos, una mirada furtiva para atrás, silencio absoluto, nada parecía turbar aquel momento decidido ya, como estaba la cargo con suavidad y entonces…

-¡Ichigo kurosaki! ¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto rukia con aire enfadado

-Yo, este… yo- alcanzo a balbucear el joven

- Eres un ser sucio… ¿Cómo te atreves a robarte la pierna que yuzu-chan compro esta mañana? Sabes q es la comida de mañana, es el colmo contigo ¡ponla ahora mismo sobre la mesa!

Y obedeciendo la llamada de atención de su compañera de batallas, Ichigo no tuvo remedio de dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Vamos rukia, yo solo quería un aperitivo nocturno

La mirada molesta de la chica le indico que esa excusa no bastaría

-Eres un goloso, eso es lo que pasa

En ese justo instante, como si un chispazo de luz llegara a su mente, Ichigo hizo una pregunta

-Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras sonreía malicioso

-Bueno yo… venia por…- Y al darse cuenta que no podía contestar, rukia no pudo menos que romper en una sonrisita inocente.

-Eres tan mala como yo ¿verdad?- La interrogo el chico

-Muy bien, me atrapaste, ¿Qué esperas? Abre ese jamón y vamos a comer un emparedado, que tengo hambre.- dijo la chica al kurosaki

- Esta bien pero yo preparo todo, o corremos el riesgo de envenenarnos.- comento divertido

-Prepáralos antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a volar.- contesto la chica ojivioleta

-_Bueno este no es el refrigerio que había imaginado, pero en mucho mejor porque estoy con ella_.- Pensó para sus adentros el joven, mientras sonreía de buena gana.

FIN.

* * *

Que tal? les gusto? espero que si

me meresco algun review? esta historia ya la habia puesto al sasusaku, pero como me encanta tambien el ichiruki pues... aqui lo tienen

los invito a leer mis otros fics

-Mi falso prometido

y la adaptacion de

-Angel Caido


End file.
